


Regrets

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Love, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Pattie Boyd regrets marrying Eric Clapton
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/ George Harrison, Pattie Boyd/Eric Clapton
Kudos: 4





	Regrets

It was a gorgeous May Day. I felt fine about George and Olivia coming to the party Eric and I threw to celebrate our marriage. It was all wonderfully fun, until I took this picture of Terry Doran, George, and Olivia.George’s eyes looked straight through me and I was suddenly overcome with jealousy.I smiled and laughed but instead of taking more pictures, I made my way to the house and got upstairs to my little sitting roombefore the tears escaped. 

I’d been with Eric almost five years and I could usually handle seeing George and even Olivia, but though I was putting on a brave face, I was miserable.I loved George and I liked Olivia very much, but I couldn’t reconcile my feelings about their six month old son, Dhani. He was a beautiful child and how I wished he were mine. Most of all though, I missed George. He was so generous and kind. Even when we hadn’t been getting along he was still more considerate of me than Eric ever was. The look on his face when I took his picture sent my emotions into a spin. I wanted him back.

I stared out the window and drank wine and smoked a joint.I could see Paul and Linda talking to my mother, and Mick and Jerry. Terry and Olivia were still sitting on the lawn where I had just snapped their photo. I saw Eric talking to Pete Townsend, but I couldn’t find George in the crowd of friends and family. 

The latch clicked and I turned to see George coming in. He closed the door behind him, walked over and stood beside me looking down at the party.I handed Georgethe joint and he took a hit. “Why are you hiding and why have you been crying?” he asked. “Aren’t you happy?” 

“I thought I was happy until you gave me that look and it made me miss you terribly,” I gulped a little wine for courage. Here I was married to Eric at last, yet realizing I wanted to be with George and feeling miserable. 

“What look?” George wanted to know. 

“Oh, that little smirk that tells me you know exactly what’s going onin my head even if I don’t.”

George laughed. He put the joint down in an ashtray and then to my surprise took me in his arms. “You’re thinking too much. Just enjoy today. We have no idea what the future will bring.” 

For the first time in ages I relaxed.The tension left my body and I sighed with relief. I wanted to tell George I loved him and wished I’d never left him, but I couldn’t say the words. He was a father and a husband. I was resigned to going back and rejoining the party when George tightened his embrace.He buried his face in my neck. My arms were around his waist and I pulled him close.

“Pattie, I..” he started to say but we heard laughter in the hall and stepped away from each other as the door banged opened. 

“I knew I’d find you two together,”Maureen admonished us. She took a drag of her cigarette and looked at us. “Your wife I’d looking for you,” she told George as she pointed at him with her ciggie. “And Eric’s being an ass.”She looked at me pointedly. 

“Lead the way, Mo,” George said and he pulled me by the hand to follow her. 

Though I was now Mrs Eric Clapton, I had a glimmer of hope that all wasn’t finished with George. There was still something to look forward to. I could feel it. George and I were far from over. 


End file.
